


so much (that it overflows)

by vokdas



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, just a lot of fluff okay, mentions of dopil, mentions of sungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vokdas/pseuds/vokdas
Summary: Younghyun looks years younger with his face wiped free of makeup. His hair is messy, damp from the shower, his whole frame drowning in an oversized t-shirt Jae recognizes from his own closet, and this is how Jae likes him best.





	so much (that it overflows)

**Author's Note:**

> hERES SOME FLUFF

Younghyun looks years younger with his face wiped free of makeup. His hair is messy, damp from the shower, his whole frame drowning in an oversized t-shirt Jae recognizes from his own closet, and this is how Jae likes him best.

“Long day today?” Younghyun asks, scrutinizing his appearance in the mirror and brushing long fingers through his hair. Jae will never understand why he thinks so lowly of himself, because Jae always thinks he looks fine. Better than fine.

“The longest,” Jae says. “So I went to Wonpil and Dowoon’s house this morning to help them with some homework thing, right? An hour or so into it they got into an argument, then in the middle of fighting they started making out. I left when they started having make-up sex.”

Younghyun laughs, and warmth blossoms in Jae’s chest. That seems to happen a lot around Younghyun. “Sounds like them.”

“And then Sungjin called me,” Jae goes on, “asking me to pick up some manuscript paper from the music store – he actually uses that, by the way! Who actually uses manuscript paper? How do you run out?”

“Well, you know how Sungjin-hyung is.”

“Yeah. I actually got him the manuscript paper, too. What a friend I am.”

Younghyun hums in agreement, stepping away from the mirror. He seems to finally be done assessing his appearance, although Jae still doesn’t understand how he can possibly not see just how beautiful he is. They’re working on it. Maybe one day Younghyun will love himself as much as Jae loves him.

“Scooch,” Younghyun commands, gesturing for him to move. Jae obediently shuffles over to make room for him on their bed, and with a smile Younghyun slips in beside him under the duvet.

“Tired?” Jae asks.

“Of you, yeah,” Younghyun teases.

Jae chuckles, pulls him close, kisses his temple. Younghyun looks so good like this, soft blonde hair falling in layers over his face, eyes shining with adoration and fondness and love, and Jae wonders how he got so lucky.

“I love you,” Jae says. “I love you so much.”

A pretty flush paints Younghyun’s cheeks the palest shade of pink, and he leans over to plant a soft kiss on Jae’s lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
